


Always

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Fluff, I think there's only one, M/M, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Tattoo Shop AU, Tattoo parlor AU, otherwise it's pretty GA but just wanted to be safe, proposal, teen rating for swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Hinata gets a tattoo that only Goshiki can finish.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for day 3 of [Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek)!  
> Prompt: Flowershop & Tattoo Parlor AU - but I added my own twist to it
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated as well as constructive criticism but please be nice bc I'm sensitive~

“I don’t know-”

“C’mon! Please?”

Goshiki didn’t want to look down at Hinata. If he would, he’d say yes.

Whatever Hinata asked of him, it would always be yes.

And the little shit knew it too.

“You won’t regret it, I promise!”

Hinata tugged at Goshiki’s arm and when he wasn’t met with any resistance, he pulled him into the tattoo parlor with a wide smile. What was supposed to be a quick stop to the local florist quickly turned into another one of Hinata’s spontaneous ideas. Goshiki could barely keep up with his boyfriend when the ginger saw a conveniently placed tattoo parlor across the street.

“Hi! I’m Shoyo Hinata, I made an appointment for six?”

Goshiki blinked, caught off guard by Hinata’s statement. “Wait, you made an _appointment_?”

Hinata only threw Goshiki a cheesy smile over his shoulder before looking back at the man behind the counter.

“Right this way, you two.”

“Oh, I’m not-”

“Can you hold my hand?” Hinata lightly pulled Goshiki’s arm, his warm hand wrapped around his wrist.

The ginger had an almost mischevious look on his face, but Goshiki wasn’t able to question it before being dragged to the back of the shop.

Goshiki studied the framed art along the walls. They all varied in style and origin, color and design. Goshiki wondered what kind of tattoo Hinata was even getting. Had he even made up his mind?

He looked to his boyfriend for an answer but before the question could leave Goshiki’s lips, a gasp was in it’s place. Hinata had a sheepish smile on his face once Goshiki read the words on Hinata’s arm.

_Will you marry me, Goshiki?_

_☐ yes ☐ no_

Goshiki didn’t know much about tattoos, but he could tell that it was fairly fresh. When did Hinata get this done? Last week? Yesterday? How did Goshiki not notice?

“... Tsutomu?”

Hinata’s voice was quiet. Goshiki knew the ginger only lowered his voice when he was scared; only used his first name when he was nervous.

Goshiki wanted to comfort him. He wanted to give him his answer, but he couldn’t speak. It was like there was a hand around his neck that just grew tighter and tighter with every second that passed.

Was this really happening?

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of whatever trance he was in. Goshiki turned his head to see the tattoo artist holding out some sort of device to him, which he quickly identified as a tattoo gun. His eyes widened.

“ _What_? I don’t know how to-”

“I’ll help you.”

Goshiki lost his voice, again, as he was guided to sit in a stool right next to the tattoo bench Hinata was on. Goshiki looked at the silent proposal on Hinata’s bicep. His shirt sleeve had been rolled up but was starting to slip. Goshiki lifted tentative hands to fix it, and his eyes traveled upwards to meet Hinata’s.

Neither of them spoke. They didn’t have to.

With a single glance, Hinata’s nervousness had disappeared. A small smile grew on his face and Goshiki looked back at the shirt sleeve as he finished tucking the fabric over itself. Tears had started to pool in Hinata’s eyes and if Goshiki wanted to be able to answer his boyfriend’s question, he had to look away so his vision wouldn’t become blurry too.

After minor instruction from the tattoo artist and a steady hand on his wrist to guide him, Goshiki pierced Hinata’s skin. He immediately pulled the tattoo gun away when Hinata flinched.

“Are you-”

“Sorry, I’m okay... keep going.” Hinata’s cheeks were pink and his voice was quiet as he studied the wall in front of him.

Goshiki was hesitant, but trusted him. The hand on his wrist guided him closer to Hinata’s arm again and this time when the needle pierced skin, Hinata didn’t move.

He didn’t move until Goshiki finished, and the ginger immediately looked down for Goshiki’s answer as if he didn’t already know. Goshiki mimicked the wide smile that appeared on his boyfriend’s- _no_ , fiance’s- face.

Hinata launched himself at Goshiki and the unexpected hug almost sent the two of them crashing to the floor. Applause rang out in the small tattoo parlor but Goshiki could only focus on Hinata’s laugh as he held him tight.

_Yes._

_It would always be yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom) if you want lol 
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> I chose 6 as Hinata’s apointment time because Hinata’s jersey is 10 and Goshiki’s is 8, and 18 in military time is 6pm~


End file.
